


Mark Me

by weenerneener



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, semi-possessive!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenerneener/pseuds/weenerneener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal isn't fond of the scar Will received during his time as a cop. He chooses to leave one of his own on top of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

The first time he comes across the scar, he has two fingers inside Will, who’s too busy keening over the teasing of his prostate to notice that Hannibal’s stopped mouthing at his upper body.

He doesn't notice when Hannibal lavishes that one particular wound with long, luxurious licks. Nor does he when the licks turn to mouthing, and his mouthing to nips. In fact, he doesn't notice at all until he’s begging desperately for Hannibal to just take him, his hands reaching down to thread through his hair so that he can give a demanding pull, and Hannibal _bites_ the scar.

That extra stimulus, combined with the twist of his fingers, sends Will tumbling over the edge. He’s still lying there, exhausted, when he notices that Hannibal hasn't stopped licking the overlapping wound he created.

“I didn't realize you were so fascinated by my scars.”

Hannibal looks up from his lazy treatment of the bite for a moment, before moving up the bed to look into Will’s exhausted eyes. Will rarely subverts his gaze when he’s this thoroughly exhausted, and Hannibal relishes the chance to steal the eye contact that is so often denied to him.

“I’m afraid I got a little carried away. I don’t believe you've told me where you received that particular scar, Will.” 

Will looks away from him awkwardly, and Hannibal takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Will’s neck. It’s something he’d taken to doing, after Will confessed he wasn't nearly as off put by it as he first made out to be.

Hannibal’s correct, though. The wound on his side, a thick jagged mark where he was stabbed, has never come up in any of their ‘conversations’—Will still isn't entirely certain they’re not therapy sessions, but he’s not really bothered enough to put an official label to their talks just yet. There’s no particular reason he hasn't brought it up, it’s more the fact that Will feels like he could lose his grip on reality at any moment, and an old stab wound doesn't really compare.

“I got stabbed when I was a cop.” It’s a simple explanation for a simple event. He was stabbed, he caught the guy, and now the man will be in prison for a long, long time. And Will will always tense when people get too near him, though that isn't entirely his attacker’s fault. He’d always been tense around people. Probably always will be.

Except for Hannibal.

Hannibal traces a finger over the scar, which is now sporting small rivulets of blood from where he’d bitten it too hard. “He wasn't particularly efficient about it, from what I can see.” He sounds disapproving, and Will can’t summon the strength to think of why.

He let’s out a bark of laughter at the comment, though, shifting around to give Hannibal better access to the wound. “It was effective enough to slow me down, so he probably wasn't complaining." Will pauses to raise an eyebrow at him, "Why? Do you think you could do better while being chased by a cop?”

Hannibal lets out a hum, but doesn't bother responding to him; which is fair enough, because he's really too tired for a drawn out conversation anyway.

Hannibal makes a habit of biting him, after that. In several different places, but they all inevitably lead back to that one spot. It'll probably scar, when it finally get's a chance to heal. Will can’t complain, because really, he’d rather Hannibal leave a mark on him than keep the mark of a killer.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was not how I intended my first Hannibal fic to go. Sorry about the psychological effects this will inevitably have on you when you find out that Hanni is a cannibal, Will. It wasn't my intention to hurt you in this way. But seriously, he mentioned it to Katz, and that was the first thought that went through my mind. Or, it was the first thought that went through my mind after I rewatched the episode.


End file.
